


Cold

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ catches a cold.





	

Bucky took the thermometer from under TJ's tongue and shook his head. TJ was in Steve's humongous sweat shirt and under every blanket in the house bucky could find but he was still freezing.

"He still got that fever?" Steve asked while searching the medicine cabinet for a remedy. 

"Yeah. 102° degrees. " Bucky cupped his hand on TJ's cheek and stroked his cheekbone. "You must of caught this while you were out, Baby." 

TJ's nose was red and runny, he was always chilly and achy. "Where's my walking furnace? " and definitely couldn't breathe through his nose so every word sounded nasal-y.

"Im right here." TJ was handed a medicine measuring cup filled with a green looking syrup, downed it in one gulp, made a disgusted face as he gave it back to Bucky, and held his arms out for Steve. The blonde picked up TJ and plunked down on the couch with him. Content with this, TJ nuzzled his face into his husband's exposed neck.

Bucky walked to the kitchen, "I'm making chicken soup. Steve, you want some?"

"Sure, hun."

"Why doesn't he just realize I'm gonna be fine, I'll get better probably tomorrow, and sit down?"

"Because James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers-Hammond is the biggest mother hen on this planet." Steve whispered in his ear.  

"I heard that, Steven Grant Rogers-Barnes-Hammond and Thomas James Hammond-Barnes-Rogers. "

"We have the longest names. Ever." TJ laughed that turned into a coughing fit that left his gasping for air.

"TJ, just relax. " Steve said calmly. 

"Wanna story. "

"Fine. I haven't told you about our old apartment yet. It was on the seventh floor, which was really bad for my lungs that used to be worse than yours right now, and over looked the street below so you could see all the people walking around shopping or going to work. I have about a million paintings of it. Inside we had three rooms. A bathroom with a green sink, and a metal tub that you'd fill up with water and scrub in. A bed room where Buck and I pushed two beds together. And finally a room where we put Bucky's mom's piano, my art supplies and off the the corner was a little kitchen. The walls were paper thin so we always had to be quiet."

"Could Bucky play the piano? "

"His mom made him play. He played when I begged him to play but he was no where near as good as you are."

"Maybe it's could teach him to play again." TJ yawned.

"Maybe. " Steve ran his fingers in his short dark hair and Tj was asleep in seconds. 

"Soups ready- ah hell." Bucky saw TJ was dozing off on Steve.

"Come take a load off, you've been working all day." The oldest of the three snuggled next to TJ, without waking him former his cat nap, but still on top of Steve. "I think TJ wants to teach you how to play the piano again."

"Over my dead arm. I hated every second of those lessons ma would drag me to. "

"TJ would probably be a better teacher than the old man who could barely hear that lived on the second floor."

"I'll give it a shot."

 

 

 

 


End file.
